U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,487 discloses a personal vehicle jack having a platform for lifting a personal vehicle such as a motorcycle, all terrain vehicle (ATV), or personal watercraft. The jack is designed to lift the entire vehicle off the floor or ground, with the vehicle balanced on a platform. This jack has stabilizing arms connected to a base to provide side-to-side stability, i.e. to prevent tipping over sideways, and lifting arms for elevating the platform in response to manual actuation of a hydraulic cylinder that operates a substantially vertically orientated ram. A user actuates the jack by stepping on a foot pedal.